


all the miles we’ve gone

by orphan_account



Series: two hearts, one rhythm; [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, hes a vampire btw so theres that, sorry shane for always making u injured love u !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You took a bullet for me,” Ryan’s voice is strangely even and his eyes are glazed, confused and slightly shocked.“I did,” Shane makes a noise of agreement, “and now it’s stuck inside me so do you wanna go find a motel or something?”





	all the miles we’ve gone

**Author's Note:**

> im back, decided to turn this into a series since the unsolved fandom is so sweet and all your comments on my last fic really encouraged me to write more!! not proof read so apologies for any mistakes, will probably go back and fix them soon! :)

As much as he’d like to think it, Shane’s not really invincible.

  
Despite being not human, he thinks bitterly, his skin is still thin and his bones are still calcium and his heart, though unbeating, is still tissue and blood and essential to his form.  
And yet, for Ryan, he marvels at how easily he would give that all up.

  
They’re near the edge of the city with a map Ryan insisted on bringing and a car that’s smoking dangerously from the hood. Ryan’s got a slight frown and he’s waving his phone in the air, creases in his forehead deepening when he doesn’t catch a signal.

  
“Was it necessary to come this far to find a fucking diner?” He says finally and Ryan shoots him a glare, pointing to the smoking car.

  
“They have the best pie in the city and this wouldn’t have happened if your car wasn’t so damn ancient!” Ryan replies with a shiver.

  
The night air is cool and the asphalt is damp from the rain shower from earlier. The wind picks up slightly, whistling against the thicket of trees by the road where the car stopped.

  
“Let’s just start walking, Ry,” he starts, “maybe we’ll see something soon,” and then loops his fingers around Ryan’s wrist, slipping his fingertips across the delicate underside of it and entwining their fingers.

  
Ryan doesn’t reply and instead squeezes Shane’s hand.

  
-

  
They make it about 3 miles before a man with a shaky hand and a poorly concealing mask corners them near a convenience store.

  
“Empty your pockets!” His voice trembles and the gun twitches in his hand as he waves it a bit.

  
Shane turns to Ryan who looks pale, mouth pressed into a tight line, eyes widening slightly. He reaches slowly into his pocket and Shane furrows his brow, grabbing his wrist and stopping him.

  
“Let us go,” Shane says, because what could this man do that he isn’t already expecting and then tightens his grip on Ryan’s wrist.

  
He can hear Ryan’s heart thumping against his ribcage and the mugger’s pulse beating rapidly.

  
“I said, empty your pockets or I’ll shoot you!” His voice hardens and this time, he points the gun at Ryan directly.

  
Shane doesn’t flinch; instead, he lets his fangs flash, eyes darkening momentarily as he sidesteps, covering Ryan completely from any harm. The mugger makes a strangled noise and then, finger fumbling for a millisecond, fires the gun. The aim is off and his eyes are shut but because of the proximity, he manages to get a shot at Shane, somewhere at his torso. His gun slips between his fingers and he turns, sprinting away immediately.

  
Shane sucks in a sharp breath, one hand flying immediately to cover the bullet wound, the other still wrapped around Ryan’s wrist. He staggers slightly but leans against Ryan, who is silent and still, for support.

  
“Are you okay?” He asks, letting go of Ryan and trying to ignore the small black spots appearing at the corners of his vision. He’s not experiencing pain as if he’s human but it still hurts, a deep ache spreading from his torso towards the rest of his body.

  
“You took a bullet for me,” Ryan’s voice is strangely even and his eyes are glazed, confused and slightly shocked.

  
“I did,” Shane makes a noise of agreement, “and now it’s stuck inside me so do you wanna go find a motel or something?”

  
“You took a bullet,” Ryan’s eyes go soft and weary and there’s something there Shane can’t put his finger on, “for me.”

  
“For you,” Shane repeats.

  
It wasn’t even a choice, he realizes. More of a second nature to protect Ryan from the unhinged man with a gun but Ryan’s looking at him with eyes that hold too many emotions and mouth turned down slightly and suddenly Shane realizes what he did.

  
He, despite the chances being slim, could’ve died.

  
It would’ve been harder to a human weapon to do the damage a weapon made to kill him could but still, with enough persistence, a gun could kill him. And he wants to explain that to Ryan somehow, that a human weapon couldn’t possibly get him that easily, but Ryan doesn’t give him the chance, instead, slips an arm around his waist, leading him towards the convenience store.

  
“Wait here,” his voice worn and slow, and then hesitantly lets Shane go, one hand stabilizing Shane to help him lean against the wall.

  
“I’ll be right back,” Ryan says and then disappears into the store.

  
He comes back around ten minutes later with a plastic bag, shooting Shane a small smile.

  
“I asked the cashier about a motel,” he says and Shane grunts, pushing himself off the wall as Ryan wraps his arm back around his waist, “he said there’s one a few blocks down.”  
Shane only nods.

  
They manage to make it to the hotel somehow, with Shane clutching his side and Ryan tightening his arm around Shane, stumbling slowly and steadily. Once they’re in the motel room, Ryan motions for Shane to lie down and attempts, poorly, to clean the bullet wound. Shane almost laughs when Ryan pulls up a video on how to remove bullets but he’s the one with a bullet in him so he figures, with his lightheadedness and dizzying pain, he’s not in the best position to tease.

Ryan almost throws up twice, hand shaking as he uses a pair of tweezers to remove the bullet, brow furrowed as he wipes the dried blood clean and patches up the area with gauze. It takes him half an hour and when he’s done he collapses beside Shane on the bed, face buried in the crook of Shane’s neck.

  
“Thanks,” he mumbles, low and quiet and Shane turns his head, pressing a kiss to the top of Ryan’s forehead.

  
“I would do it again,” he replies and Ryan huffs out a breath against his neck, fingers tightening against the fabric of Shane’s shirt.

  
“Don’t say that,” he pauses, and then laughs, hollow and sharp, “I don’t want to be the reason you get hurt again.”

  
Silence seeps into the motel room.

  
Shane can vaguely hear two people arguing a few doors down.

  
He thinks that Ryan is a better person than he is. Ryan, with his infinite number of awful jokes, bad slogan shirts and damning smile. He thinks Ryan, with the creases at the corners of his eyes and the dimples that form when he laughs just hard enough, is worth more than what Shane can offer, since all he can offer is mere protection against alley muggers and their guns.

  
And yet, Ryan shifts, balancing on his forearm, looking at Shane with careful, studious eyes and a gentle frown smeared across his mouth, gratuitous and real and human and Shane realizes he might be more fucked than he thinks he is.

  
He wants to grab Ryan’s hand and press their foreheads together and tell him how little his own life matters when it comes to Ryan, how he wants to be able to breathe and be alive. To feel more and grow old beside Ryan.

  
Instead, he grazes his knuckles across Ryan’s cheekbone and sighs, and repeats, “I would do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it! feel free to drop a comment if you have any requests for what you would like to see next in the vampire shane verse! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! xx


End file.
